


Dress Me Up

by quicksylver28



Series: Prompts, Drabbles & Teasers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Genderwap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: PROMPT: ok, i have a running Avengers AU in my head that Steve and Tony get gender swapped a bunch of times during missions that it kind of becomes old hat to them. Steve gets to enjoying wearing women's clothes (when is is his female body) and soon has a closet that rivals Tony's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, it soon becomes the case where they can switch at will and Steve takes to gender fluidity like a duck to water. he really loves gowns and when he can, he indulges himself in buying gowns and of course Tony finds events where Steve can wear these beautiful creations. of course Designers don't even bat an eye when female Captain America wants to get fitted for one of their creations. they love it.
> 
> when i saw this dress i could picture the scene perfectly. Tony is in a meeting when Steve barges in and shoves his phone at Tony with a wide eyed grin. "Tony... Tony.... It FLOATS. oh my god." and Tony just flips his phone open and calls the designer. no questions asked.

 

The first time it happens they are in the middle of fighting the villain du jour. The guy is ranting about something or the other and waving a really weird looking device. Tony aims a repulsor beam at Steve who bounces it off his shield and at the bad guys back.

The baddie goes 'oof' and does a double flip that looks like it came from the files of America's Funniest Home Videos. He face plants into new your asphalt and the device goes off as it clatters out of his hands and hits the ground.

 When the avengers finally come out from behind their hastily sought cover, everyone can tell that something was off.

 "Shit fuck." Tony gasps, his voice suddenly an even sexier rasp than it usually was. "My chest hurts. Jarvis? The reactor? "

 The suit opens and he tumbles out, grabbing at the reactor and getting a double hand full of something else. "Uh….Guys?"

 Steve, who'd started running at the undisguised pain in Tony's voice stumbled to a stop at sight of the genius. Said genius who was looking back at him with wide concerned eyes. Several surprised and concerned noises can be heard over the comms as well as a strange sounding roar from the hulk.

 "Ok." Steve takes a deep breath, rubbing at the tightness in his own chest area and tries not to panic. "Uh…. Ok. Everyone report to the medic van. Hawkeye, Falcon, let someone know if you need retrieval. Thor… uh. Could you lend your cloak to Hulk. At least until he turns back. So.. Uh yeah. Let's do that."

 He turns to Tony who has pulled his ACDC shirt away from his chest and is examining the reactor setting.  "Are you ok? The reactor?"

 Tony shrugs, leaning forward to let Steve see the device. Steve flushes bright red, averting his eyes from sudden view. Hoo boy.

 Tony, unconcerned or oblivious to Steve's discomfort, starts feeling at the flesh around the reactor, cocking his head to one side like he does whenever he is listening to Jarvis. He grimaces as he presses on a certain spot and rolls his shoulders.

 "There doesn't seem to be any real problem. I'll have Brucie-Bear look at it. Jarvis, take the suit home would you. I have a feeling that I'll be getting a ride in the medical van anyway. Oh… and have SHIELD make sure to have all the pieces of that device to my lab… everything they can find. And get that guy into Coulson so he can put his nuts in a fucking vice. Goddam fucking wannabe evil scientists. Assholes all of them."

 "Language." Steve's voice is a bit thready but he forges ahead with the joke anyway.

 The genius looks at a still flushed Steve and grins. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really uninspired these days and haven't really felt like doing much of anything. Out of all my WIPs this is the only one that i found words for. that sort of explains the short chapter length but writing is writing so i'm gonna post it and be happy.

A few hours being poked and prodded and completely mortified and Steve was ready to call it a day. Too bad Fury has decided that he needed to be debriefed 'right fucking now' and Steve found himself slumped in one of the conference room chairs with his fellow Avengers, tired as all get out and about one 'Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up' away from throwing his shield at someone's head. Preferably Fury's.

Tony caught his gaze and smirked as if he knew exactly what uncharitable thoughts Steve is thinking. Steve let one corner of his lips twitch up in response. Tony ws leaning back into the chair , his elbows on the chair's arms with his hands clasped across his stomach. It made his t-shirt stretch across his chest, the ACDC print molding to his flesh in a way that had Steve's libido sitting up at attention. Granted, watching Tony always made Steve's libido sit up at attention anyway. 

A few hours before Steve would have blushed at the provocative sight but after the last few hours in Bruce's lab undergoing test after test, Steve no longer had any fucks to give. Next to him Clint was fidgeting in his chair, frowning and tugging at the SHIELD t-shirt he'd switched out his uniform harness for. Natasha was as calm as could be, on the outside at least. 

Bruce was still in the labs, working hard at the test results. He'd eventually exchanged Thor's cloak for some SHIELD sweats, black with white stripes. Fury had demanded Bruce's presence at the meeting but after seeing the green in Bruce's eyes, even Fury had backed down and left him to it. 

Thor was his usual cheerful self, his asgardian armour magically moulding itself to his newly changed form. Mjolnr seemed as happy as ever, well as happy as a magical hammer could be just after a 'mighty battle'. 

Fury's bark brought his attention back to the front of the room.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" the Director glared, his fists on the glass table as he tried to loom over them all. 

Tony snorted. "What we mean is that we haven't been able to figure out what the device was intended to do, seeing that it's in pieces and all and the bad guy is still unconscious deep in the bowels of SHIELD. Bruce has been elbows deep in lab testing for the past few hours and the baby agents are still at the scene trying to collect all of the pieces of the doo dad." 

Stark arched a well sculpted eyebrow, 

"We may be hella good but even we aren't that good."

Steve snorted, returning Fury's glare with flat one of his own. He saw it as a personal triumph when Fury looked away first and went back to ranting at them.

After the debrief from hell, Steve dropped his shield just inside the doorway of his rooms, pulling off his armor and harness with a weary moan. He leaned against the wall, he pulled off his boots, letting them fall to the floor with heavy thuds. 

Next came his uniform pants, leaving him in the fitted stark under armor. Hanging his gun belt unto the back of a chair, he face flopped unto the bed only to wince and roll over unto his back at the abrupt pain in his chest. 

A knock on the door had him groaning and sitting up, making a disgruntled face. 

Tony stuck his head in. "Hey Cap, just checking to see if you were ok?"

He wandered in, hands shoved in his jeans pockets, a thinning, grease stained tank top snug around his shoulders and chest, vibrant red, iron man flip flops on his feet. Steve sat up, leaning on his elbows as Tony came to sit gingerly on the edge of the bed. 

"You've been pretty quiet throughout all of this, what with your 40s sensibilities after all. I thought that maybe you were waiting until you had some privacy to freak the fuck out."

Steve couldn't help but smile and Tony's attempt at emotional support, the genius glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Thanks Tony…" Steve let himself flop back unto the bed. "… it's been pretty weird I must admit … " He gestured at himself with a wry smile, "… we've been through many strange situations as Avengers but this one frankly takes the cake."

Tony chuckled, running a hand though his dark brown hair. "I heard that." he flopped back to lie next to Steve, turning his head to side to look at Steve's profile. "This one definitely makes the short list."

Tony turned to his side, propping up his head on his fist. They shared exasperated smiles, Steve reaching up to twirl one of Tony's chocolate curls in his fingers. Tony had taken to the change like a duck to water, as confident and comfortable in his altered form as he was in his original form. 

Same glowing Mediterranean skin, same shining dark eyes, same lush chocolate hair that now fell in loose curls around his shoulders. Same shapely body that looked just as good in the tank top and jeans. The same calloused fingers that created technological miracles came up to card through Steve's own damp locks. 

"Hey you." Tony's voice was husky and soft. 

Steve smiled and blinked sleepily. "Hey yourself."

Calloused fingers trail down Steve's jawline to cup his cheek, "We good."

Steve leant into the warmth with a tired hum and nodded. "We're good."

"Okay"

With Coulson being Coulson, the bad guy sings like a canary with its nuts in a vice, metaphorically speaking that is. Actually, It could have been literally. With Coulson you never really knew.

Anyway, they were back to their old selves within hours, hardly any time to truly freak out about their altered states. SHIELD cleaned up the site, the bad guy got thrown into the pokey, Bruce and Tony dove into the labs, doing tests on all the data they'd collected during the change, binge drinking coffee and tea and being all around #sciencebros. 

Thor went back to Asgard, promising to tell all of his adventure, armed with many selfies and video recordings on his reinforced Stark Phone. Natasha had rolled her shoulders with contemplative look on her face and had disappeared to her quarters while Clint had changed into his rattiest pair of boxers and an old t-shirt and vegged out in front of the TV with pizza, beer and an almost man sized bag of cheetos.

Steve, after making a face at the archer as he belched loudly and idly scratched his balls, retreated to his rooms where he took and extra-long bath and slept like the dead.

Everything else could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint is a bit of an asshole with issues he has not dealt with. but he will. he's not a complete asshole.

Part 3- Magic

"Whelp…" Tony huffed as his helmet retracted into the suit, letting his brunette curls tumble free about his shoulders. "… this confirms it. I fucking hate magic."

Steve gave a noise of wry and bitter agreement, thunking his shield unto the cracked pavement. He dropped to sit unto a large piece of concrete debris and looked around at the partially destroyed New York street. Large reddish, purplish streaks edged the jagged cracks that ran across the paved asphalt and up the buildings. Luckily this part of town was pre-gentrification so there were no businesses or residences and thankfully, no casualties.

His arms were tired from using his shield to deflect the blasts being flung about by the villain du jour. This time with magical sprinkles! It had been an intense few hours but he'd been able to keep most of the blasts of himself and the small team deployed for today's mission.

He said 'most' because just as Clint sent an arrow through the wrist of the magic user, halting his 'wrist flicks of doom' as Tony had jokingly named them a few minutes into the mission; the baddie had gotten one last shot off.

This one had been a sickly yellow colour and even Steve's vibranium shield could not stop it. It had spilled over the sides of the disc like oily water, coating both Steve and Tony, to whom Steve had been providing cover. The magic felt slimy and smelled even worse.

Then came the itching, then the burning pain and when Steve opened his tightly shut eyes, he realized that he was feeling a familiar tightness in his chest area. He looked down and hissed an expletive that carried through the deserted street.

"Language Cap" Clint's unchanged voice came smarmily across the comms from is roof top perch.

"Fuck off Hawkeye" Steve grunted, turning to Iron Man. "Status?"

"Green" Tony's husky voice chuckled, "… or a reasonable facsimile of green."

"I'm very green." Clint snarked as he rappelled down the side of the building. "Super Green even."

Steve could practically hear the sound of Tony rolling his eyes as he muttered. "Fuck off Hawkeye."

"What?" the archer asked as he stalked over to the crying villain and began restraining him. He pulled a piece of black duct tape from his uniform and slapped it across the man's mouth. They'd learned their lessons from dealing with magic users before. Whispered spells were as dangerous as concealed weapons.

"Don't hate just because I escaped the splash zone." he grinned, flexing his arms as he hauled the bad guy to his feet.

Steve clenched his jaw and shared a look with Tony. As one they turned towards the archer.

"FUCK OFF HAWKEYE."

Clint pouted, pulling the still crying magic user toward the approaching SHIELD containment vehicle.

"No love I tell you. None at all."

……………………………

Steve looked up from playing with his phone to find everyone around the conference table staring at him.

"What?"

He looked to Tony who had been swerving his chair from side to side with obvious boredom. Stark was still in his under suit because once again, they'd been hustled into debriefing straight from the scene.

They were not so lucky with the press coverage this time and there were already YouTube videos and photos leaked to the media. Tony had been messaging with Pepper all during the ride back to headquarters and they'd been just putting the finishing touches on the press release when Fury has swept into the room.

The brunette smirked, absently twirling a curl of hair between his slender fingers and for a moment Steve got lost in watching those calloused hands play with the shiny brown locks. That husky voice brought him out of his reverie.

"They just informed us that they won't be able to do anything about our 'condition' until the magic user's wrist is healed. Apparently he need the swish and flick to do his mojo. We could be stuck like this for months."

Steve frowned. "And?"

Tony grinned and glanced around the room before swerving his chair around to look at Steve once again.

"They're waiting to us to freak out apparently."

Natasha leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. "You are being pretty zen about it."

Steve blinked at their concerned faces.

"I don’t know why you all keep expecting me to have some kind of existential crisis. This isn't the first time I've gone through this kind of thing. If I were to get body dimorphia, it would have been after Project Rebirth. What I look like doesn't really change who I am."

Tony raised a fist in solidarity. "Speak Sister."

Natasha huffed and sat back in her chair. Maria Hill raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know about Body Dismophia? They didn't diagnose that kind of thing back in your day."

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I looked it up. It's called Google. Apparently it's a thing."  
Tony snorted behind a fist. "Are you sure that you weren't turned into a sass monster?"

Bruce nodded sagely, "I have noticed this change in behaviour as well. Both this time and the last. Maybe it's change in brain chemistry. Male and female brain chemistry has been proven ……"

Tony nodded in return, mind already racing as he leaned forward almost across the table. He and Bruce start doing that thing where they babble about science, finishing each other's sentences and thoughts and grabbing random scraps of paper to scribble on. Fury puts an end to that before it can truly take off but not before Tony pulls a promise out of Steve to come in to Bruce's lab for tests.

The briefing breaks up and on their way out Tony snags Steve's uniform sleeve and pulls him aside.

"We need to get some supplies."

Steve looks around with concern because of Tony's whispered tone and mischievous eyes.

"What kind of supplies?" he keeps his voice low as well.

The brunette wiggles his well-shaped eyebrows.

"Lady Stuff."

Turns out "Lady Stuff" was a checklist of things Pepper had emailed to Tony the first time this change had happened. He'd hadn't been changed long enough to need most of the items on the list, much less share it with Steve. This time they'd be in this condition for more than a month so a supply run was in order.

They headed back to the tower, changing out there uniforms for civilian clothes. Tony, in his ever present band shirt and jeans, assured Steve that his white button up shirt tied in a knot at the waist and 'boyfriend' jeans was an acceptable look, trendy even and soon they were on their way to a high end boutique on fifth avenue.

Madame Yvonne took one look at them both and instructed her assistant to close the doors.

In later recollections Steve would describe it as falling down the rabbit hole. Perfumed kisses, coifed hair, silks satins and delicate laces. Champagne in elegant flutes and exquisite gold wrapped chocolates in golden platters held by smartly dressed women and men.

The dressing room was divine in subtle , stately cream and gold accents, with an almost 360 degree ceiling to floor mirrors with a few doors hidden by draped curtains. They were showed to a low divan a long line of young attendants brought out dress after dress, chic tops and smart skirts.

Steve could only watch as Tony and Yvonne critiqued each piece, feeling the material and glancing at Steve as they spoke. Just as he was starting to feel like bug under a microscope, Tony smiled and nodded at the Madame. Steve relaxed, taking a sip of his flute and smacking his lips a bit at the taste.

He'd tasted his fair share of champagne at the galas he'd attended as an avenger but this stuff was next level. He was making his way through the little platter of chocolates when Tony plopped down next him of the divan and nabbed a piece for himself.

"Hey" he nudged Steve's shoulder with his own. "Do me a favour?"

His eyes were twinkling in the soft light of the room and Steve found himself nodding almost absently.

"Sure." he mumbled around a moth full of candy.

Tony's smile faltered just a bit. "Just keep an open mind?"

Steve washed the sweet down with another sip of champagne. "I trust you Tony."

The brunette's smile is incandescent as he signaled a nearby attendant.

They start off with the simple stuff, casual tops and fitted pants. Understated yet impeccably styled. Comfortable shoes and simple, modest dresses in colours that made his tanned skin glow and brought out the colour of his eyes.

Tony and Madame spoke in rapid French as they vetoed look after look, trimming the collection down to a modest twenty looks. Steve boggled at the number but considering the way Tony kept looking to him for final approval on each peice, he let his mind settle.

Tony had a habit of showing his affection with gifts and Steve had long learned that letting the billionaire spoil them without protest every once in a while was one of the ways Tony accepted gratitude and affection in return.

As Steve grew more sure of himself, he found his voice and started to join in the conversation, albeit hesitantly since his World War II French had not been practiced since his time with the Commandos. Madame Yvonne was delighted and Tony seemed pleasantly surprised at Steve's growing confidence in opinion of his likes and dislikes.

By the time the session ended, they'd gone from coats and jackets down to lingerie. Steve had looked askance at some of the skimpier underthings but the silk nightgowns felt like heaven against his skin, especially the vintage inspired ones that swept the floor around his ankles and hugged his curves.

Box upon box of bream and gold boxes tied with ribbon were wrapped and tucked for delivery to the tower, the young attendants moving about like happy little worker bees. As Tony slipped away to take care of the bill, Steve turned to and fro in front of the bank of mirrors. He'd been outfitted in a pale blue pants and simple patterned top, comfortable white sandals on his feet. The pants were comfortable and had suitable pockets for his wallet and phone without looking to bulky and material hugged his body in all the right places.

The bra and panty set fit well and gave him the support he needed. He had squirmed a bit when he'd first put it on but Tony had explained that it was like wearing under armour. Not entirely wanted but definitely needed. The genius promised that he was already working on new gear to fit their new circumstances and that fabrication would be done soon. This was a relief to Steve because while he loved his Captain America uniform something awful, he hated how it pinched and squeezed his new, somewhat temporary form.

Tony had chosen a rose red dress that swished around her knees and shiny red flats. The dress also had pockets into which the genius tucked his hands into as they strolled down the busy New York Street. News of their change had not hit mainstream media as yet so they were mostly anonymous.

Well as anonymous as two very attractive and sharply dressed persons could be.

They had lunch at a roof top restaurant that boasted of an ornate Victorian sunroom ambiance with its lush plant life and ornate furniture. Turns out that shopping could stir up one hell of an appetite. After wards, Tony took Steve to a small vintage shop where they wandered through racks upon racks of clothing, carefully sorted and lovingly restored.

They left with two full bags, most of it full of eclectic pieces that Steve chose for himself and Tony. A stop at FootLocker had Steve trying on several running shoes while Tony tried on brightly coloured flip flops and laughing himself silly at the rainbow coloured toe shoes that looked like plastic feet.

By the time they made it back to the Tower, their clothes had been delivered and unpacked along with the shoes and select pieces of jewelry they'd picked out. There was a tastefully wrapped package on his bed with note pinned to it in Pepper's hand.

Inside was a wide array of feminine products and some thoughtful tips on how they were used. Steve rubbed at his forehead with a frown, reading the literature twice before placing everything back into the package and placed it on the bathroom counter. He would take time for that a bit later.

Dinner was delicious with Bruce making that spicy curry that was just to tasty to stop eating. Fresh from the shower with his blonde hair slicked back against his head, Steve had thrown on a knee length summer dress with caped sleeves and a pair of flats. Tony was in his workshop uniform of jeans and a tee, the only difference was that the top was fitted and it had a unicorn barfing a rainbow.

Natasha was the first to comment. "You look nice Steve."

"Thank you Natasha. Tony picked it out for me at that little shop in Soho."

"Well, Tony does have good taste…" Bruce admitted and Tony preened. "… most of the time."

The brunette made an aghast face at his science bro, "You wound me Banner. I am wounded,"

Bruce gave him an unimpressed look. "Have you seen your Iron Man suit?"

"Have you seen this tower?" Natasha threw in.

"Hey!" Tony yelled, pointing an accusing finger at them both, "How dare you insult my babies. That's it. You are ALL out of the will. I disown every last one of you."

"Aye…" Thor piped in, "Anthony's creations are most beautiful and noble of his crafts. Worthy of Ballads sung amongst the Halls of Valhalla."

He raises his glass with a cheer and drains it in one go, almost going to throw it onto the floor before a warning look from Natasha makes him place it on the table sheepishly.

Tony laughs, raising his own glass in cheer

"Thor is my new favourite. He has an impeccable sense of taste. He gets the Sterling Silver and the castle in Norway."

"Have you seen Asgard?" Natasha snarked.

"You have a castle in Norway?" Clint blurted.

"What is this Sterling Silver?" Thor asked Bruce in a low voice. "Is it a weapon?"

Later on, when Tony and Natasha are clearing the dishes, Clint plopped himself on the counter and looks at Steve, who is packing the past bit of curry away. He knew that it won't last until the morning but he liked to see the little Tupperware containers stacked just so in the large fridge.

"Hey Cap. What's up with the dress man?"

Steve looked back over his shoulder and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

The archer looked a bit awkward. "I mean, you're a guy. A man. With a dick and balls and everything. This magic bullshit is just temporary. Soon enough you'll be back to normal. It's bad enough that you have to go out on missions in this weakened state but you don't have to buy into the whole freaky deal because Stark wants to play Avenger Barbie."

"Excuse me?" Tony scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Weakened state?" Natasha said in her quiet voice that promises pain.

"Yeah" Clint rolled on, oblivious to the sudden change in mood. "You know, Girly shit. Next thing you know you'll be wearing makeup and going shopping and you won't even be Captain America anymore. And who says that when you get turned back that you won't still want to do that gay shit. You won't be you anymore, man."

Steve blinked, raising a hand to forestall the tongue lashing Natasha looked ready to dole out on her insensitive team mate. He took a deep breath and turned to fully face the archer.

"Clint." He began. "This sound to me like something that has more to do with what's bothering you than what's affecting me. I may be changed physically but that does not make me someone different nor does being a different gender make me any less of who I am. My body may have undergone physical changes but my abilities have not.

It may take a bit of re-training to get myself accustomed to the weight distribution but there is no reason at all why I can't still be Captain America, whether I have a dick or not. To insinuate that being in a female body makes me any less of a fighter, less of an avenger not only insults my ability but also Natasha's who has proven herself many times over as a formidable fighter and worthy teammate.

As for my fashion choice or any other cosmetic or physical choice I may make in regards to my body, whether male, female or anything in between, it is my choice to make and no one gets to judge me for it do you understand? Whether I chose to explore this new facet of my life further because I've been presented with a truly unique opportunity then it is my prerogative to do so."

"I am comfortable with who I am as a person Clint. Are you?"

Clint looks chastised and thoughtful at the same time, shying away from Natasha's heated glare as he ducked his head. The redhead strode across the kitchen, delivering a hot slap behind her partner's head before dragging him from the room by the ear.

"Oh yeah…one more thing…" Steve smiled sweetly, making the duo stop by the door and turn back.

He did a swirl, reveling in how the dress swished about his legs and did a pose.

"Fuck off Hawkeye. I look hot in this."

Tony's shriek of laughter drowned out Clint's pained yelp as he's yanked out of the room.

Steve smiled and turned back to his mission of organizing the Tupperware just so, eying the small container of curry and the naan bread wrapped in grease proof paper stacked above it.

Hm. Maybe the left overs would last until tonight after all.


End file.
